In the field of use of solar energy, it is known to use solar-panel units, each of which comprises a supporting structure designed to be anchored to the ground, and a plate-type solar panel. In some applications, the plate-type solar panel is stably connected to the supporting structure, whilst in other cases the supporting structure is hinged to a fixed support for turning whit the panel about a vertical axis.
Albeit used, the known solar-panel units of the type described above prove to be not altogether satisfactory as regards efficiency, in so far as the presence of a single panel and the adjustment about a vertical axis do not enable optimal exposure to solar radiation to be obtained, above all owing to the fact that different areas of the panel at different times of the day are in partial or total shade, thus reducing the efficiency of the unit proportionally.